familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 24
Reeks 24 'is de reeks die loopt van maandag 25 augustus 2014 tot vrijdag 26 juni 2015. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste drie afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale. Vanaf de vierde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In dit seizoen keert Cédric Van de Caveye terug als een vast personage. Ook Gunther Poucke en Kristina Delcourt komen weer even in beeld. Thomas Feyaerts en Faroud Kir vervoegen de vaste cast. In het begin van het seizoen verdwijnen nevenpersonages Bas Van Opwyck en Delphine Van Winckel uit de reeks. Later dit seizoen zullen nevenpersonage Charlotte Kennis en hoofdpersonages Rita Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter de serie verlaten. Liesbeth Pauwels verdwijnt in de lente tijdelijk uit de soap, maar zal in seizoen 25 terugkeren. 10511603_10152677757792491_5009767602984528919_o.jpg 'Verhaallijnen Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts (deel 2) +''' '''De dagboeken van de bomma (deel 2) Bij de confrontatie met de echte Thomas geeft Bas toe dat hij diens identiteit gestolen had. Hij had op café een dronken Thomas ontmoet, die hem een aantal vage dingen vertelde over de zoektocht naar zijn familie. Bas raakte geïntrigeerd, waarna hij op eigen houtje het mysterie trachtte te ontrafelen. Thomas blijft napraten bij de bende en vertelt over het dodelijk ongeluk van zijn ouders. Bij het opruimen van de zolder ontdekte Thomas papieren die erop wijzen dat zijn vader geadopteerd werd en op zoek was naar zijn echte ouders. Thomas wilde die zoektocht voor hem afmaken en kwam zo bij Anna terecht. Thomas vond Anna en confronteerde haar hiermee, maar ze wilde niet meteen vertellen wie zijn biologische grootvader is. Het wordt duidelijk dat Thomas' grootvader niemand minder dan Jan is. Jan had op 16-jarige leeftijd Isabelle, de dochter van vrienden van Anna en Pierre, zwanger gemaakt. In overleg met de ouders van Isabelle beviel ze in een klooster. Het was immers een schande in die tijd om ongetrouwd een kind ter wereld te brengen. Willem, de zoon van Jan en Isabelle, kwam in een weeshuis terecht en werd geadopteerd door de familie Feyaerts. De ontmaskering van Delphine (deel 2) Peter wordt op de hoogte gebracht van de dood van Elise. Hij is echter des te meer geschokt wanneer blijkt dat Louise de laatste persoon is die Elise telefoneerde, en dat Louise nu vermist is. Zij wordt intussen gevangen gehouden door Delphine, die zich volledig in het nauw gedreven voelt. Ze stort echter al snel helemaal in en zoekt contact met haar moeder. Agnes kan haar dochter overtuigen om Louise vrij te laten en zich weer vrijwillig te laten opnemen in de psychiatrische instelling in Frankrijk waar ze tijdens haar jeugd ook al werd behandeld. Maarten naar Pakistan (deel 2) Maarten besluit om in België te blijven en te wachten op een telefoontje. Faroud brengt Bart op de hoogte, maar Maarten is ervan overtuigd dat Bart meer weet over de mysterieuze boodschap. Hij vreest dat hij zijn broer niet meer kan vertrouwen en besluit Bart te testen. Door een verzonnen locatie te vertellen, en vervolgens af te wachten of Faroud zou opdagen, weet Maarten nu dat Bart dubbelspel speelt. Maarten neemt afstand van Bart en Faroud en besluit te wachten op een telefoontje van de gijzelnemers. Friends with benefits Rudi begint te twijfelen aan zijn geaardheid dankzij een mannelijk model: Jonas. Zjef neemt Rudi mee naar enkele gaybars in de buurt, omdat hij ervan overtuigd is dat Rudi gewoon met een man naar bed moet gaan om het definitief te weten. Maar Rudi wil niet met een wildvreemde in bed duiken. Hierdoor belandt hij met Zjef in bed. Uiteindelijk beslissen ze om geen relatie met elkaar aan te gaan, maar wel samen 'alle soorten dingen' te blijven doen. Cédric verlaat Milaan Cédric staat plots voor de deur van Marie-Rose. Hij wil niet langer bij Mario in Milaan blijven wonen omdat ze geregeld ruzie maken met elkaar. Hij wil in België bij Veronique blijven. Veronique is blij dat haar zoon terug in België is, maar beseft meteen dat ze het ontzettend druk heeft bij Vero Bello. Ze weet niet hoe ze de opvoeding van Cédric kan combineren met haar werk. Gelukkig kan hij zo vaak als het nodig is bij Marie-Rose blijven logeren. Ondertussen wil Cédric ook naar school gaan in België, maar daarvoor moet hij een afspraak maken met een CLB-medewerker. Cédric heeft de testen van het CLB slechts nipt doorstaan, maar gooit een resem goede voornemens in de strijd om zijn moeder van zijn slaagkansen te overtuigen. Arno naar China Hoewel zijn examens nog maar enkele dagen achter de rug zijn, stuurt Arno al verschillende sollicitatiebrieven uit, waaronder eentje naar een bedrijf in China. Liesbeth reageert zeer aangeslagen wanneer ze hoort dat haar zoon haar zal verlaten. Uiteindelijk neemt Arno afscheid van zijn familie en vertrekt naar China. Hij gaat voor drie maanden op stage. Fashion versus Vero Bello De strijd tussen VDB Fashion en Vero Bello is losgebarsten. Zowel Peter als Veronique kijken uit naar de eerste verkoopscijfers. Bij Fashion is er een lichte daling te merken, maar Peter maakt zich geen zorgen. Veronique en June maken plannen om Vero Bello nog groter te maken door hun collecties te verkopen aan externe winkels. June zorgt bovendien voor een lovend interview van modejournaliste Andrea De Praetere, ten koste van VDB Fashion. Kinderwens eindigt in drama Op een dag roepen Liesbeth en Benny de familie bij elkaar en vertellen hen dat Liesbeth zwanger is. Benny schrikt wanneer Liesbeth op een dag in zijn bijzijn plots hevige buikkrampen krijgt. De gynaecoloog vertelt hen dat Liesbeth te maken heeft met een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap. Het kindje heeft geen overlevingskans. Tijdens de operatie van Liesbeth komt aan het licht dat ze een baarmoedergezwel heeft. De dokter raadt aan om haar baarmoeder weg te laten halen. Dit betekent dat ze nooit meer kinderen zal kunnen krijgen. De terrorismezaak Na twee maanden ontvangt Maarten nieuwe boodschappen van de terroristen. Wanneer hij te weten komt dat Bart door Faroud van de zaak is gehaald, besluit hij zijn broer weer voorzichtig in vertrouwen te nemen. Maarten wordt door de terroristen op de proef gesteld, en na afloop mag hij Roos even zien. Faroud en Sam zijn niet meteen van plan om Roos te bevrijden, en Maarten wil ze niet meer vertrouwen. Faroud betrekt Leen bij de operatie, maar ook zij kan niet tot Maarten doordringen. Wanneer Maarten te weten komt dat hij al wekenlang wordt afgeluisterd, vernietig hij de apparatuur en wil hij niets meer de Faroud en zijn team te maken hebben. De charmes van Thomas Verschillende vrouwen vallen voor de charmes van Thomas Feyaerts. Stefanie lijkt meteen voor hem te vallen, en omgekeerd lijkt ze ook Thomas niet onberoerd te laten. Ondanks dit lijkt Thomas toch voor iemand anders te vallen. Hij is verliefd op zijn bloedeigen nicht: Hannah. Thomas probeert Hannah voor hem te winnen, maar ze heeft het moeilijk met hun familieband. Stefanie is eerlijk over haar gevoelens, maar ze wordt afgewezen door Thomas. Linda's musical Linda heeft de hoofdrol aan Maud overgelaten, maar regisseur Martijn krijgt hier al snel spijt van wanneer Maud plankenkoorts blijkt te hebben. Linda probeert Maud meer zelfvertrouwen te geven, maar zowel Maud als Martijn zijn ervan overtuigd dat Linda de geschikte kandidaat is voor de hoofdrol. Linda accepteert het aanbod en steekt een tandje bij tijdens de repetities. Het resultaat mag er zijn, en tijdens de première krijgt Linda een staande ovatie. Puberende Cédric Véronique is druk bezig om Vero Bello op de kaart te krijgen. Hierdoor heeft ze weinig tijd om naar zijn zoon om te kijken. Cédric verblijft dus vooral in de villa van Marie-Rose in plaats van de loft van Véronique. Hij doet wat hij wil en liegt constant tegen zowel zijn moeder als tegen zijn grootmoeder. Véronique is ten einde raad wanneer blijkt dat Cédric spijbelt. Rita biedt haar hulp aan en wil zich ontfermen over Cédric terwijl Véronique zich kan concentreren op Vero Bello. Familievete Het is zo druk bij Vero Bello sinds het lovende interview in Flash, dat Marie-Rose haar hulp aanbiedt. Veronique merkt al snel dat haar moeder een meermaarde is voor het bedrijf en vraagt of ze vast in dienst wil komen. Marie-Rose neemt deze job maar al te graag aan, maar dat wordt niet in dank afgenomen door Peter en Anna, die het verraad van Marie-Rose maar moeilijk kunnen verkroppen. Tijdens een etentje bij Marie-Rose verklaart Peter oorlog en verbiedt hij zijn dochter Louise om nog langer met haar grootmoeder om te gaan. Na enige tijd beseft Peter dat hij verkeerd bezig is en draait hij weer bij. Het huwelijk van Mieke en Niko Mieke ergert zich aan de schijnbare desinteresse van Niko omtrent hun huwelijksvoorbereidingen. Na twee maanden is er nog steeds niet geregeld. Niko merkt dat Mieke er stresserend bijloopt en belooft haar dat hij alles in orde zal brengen. Ze kiezen een datum: 19 december en Niko begint - zonder de hulp van Mieke - aan de voorbereidingen van het huwelijk. Niko vraagt aan Hannah om het trouwkleed van Mieke te ontwerpen en vraagt ook extra hulp aan Linda. Bomaanslag Maarten heeft het contact met Faroud, Sam en Bart volledig verbroken en gaat op eigen houtje verder. Hij wordt gecontacteerd door de terroristen met een speciale opdracht. Maarten belandt in een verlaten kelder en moet op verdere instructies wachten. Nadien verneemt hij dat hij een bom moet leggen in een winkelcentrum in hartje Antwerpen. Als hij de opdracht tot een goed einde brengt, krijgt hij Roos levend terug. Wanneer Maarten zich in het winkelcentrum bevindt, kan hij niet doorgaan met het plan en wordt hij gered door Faroud. Ondertussen kan Sam met zijn team de terroristen oppakken, maar vinden ze het lichaam van Roos. Stalkster Mathias probeert contact te zoeken met zijn zus via skype, omdat ze nog steeds in Frankrijk zit. Mathias komt zo perongeluk terecht bij een vrouw die ook Agnes Moelaert heet. De twee blijven met elkaar praten via Skype, en Agnes wil al snel eens afspreken met hem. Mathias biedt Agnes een job als secretaresse aan, maar zij wil duidelijk meer. Ze stuurt pikante filmpjes van zichzelf en begint Mathias te stalken. Agnes bombardeert zichzelf tot de nieuwe secretaresse van BioPro-Made. Uiteindelijk ontslaat Mathias haar secretaresse. Hij vertelt Marie-Rose het hele verhaal en Agnes wordt buitengegooid. Verboden liefde Thomas kan de amoureuze afwijzing van Hanne niet aanvaarden en wil weer uit het leven van de Van den Bossches verdwijnen. Wanneer Hanne dit te weten komt, besluit ze dan toch aan haar gevoelens toe te geven, ook al zijn ze halfneef en -nicht. Als Thomas niet veel later wordt aangenomen bij VDB, wordt het voor de twee moeilijk om hun relatie verborgen te houden. Ze spelen dan ook open kaart met de familie. Vooral tot Hannes verbazing reageert haast iedereen begripvol, zelfs haar vader. Enkel Anna lijkt het moeilijk te hebben met de liefde tussen de twee. Ze beklaagt het zich dat ze Thomas tot de familie heeft toegelaten en vreest dat hij nog voor veel problemen zal zorgen. Leen en Faroud Faroud en Leen zijn door de terrorismezaak naar elkaar toegegroeid. Faroud geeft toe dat hij zich aangetrokken voelt tot haar, en er volgt een passionele kus. Hij reageert eerder terughoudend als Leen polst naar de mate waarin hij een relatie wilt, maar zijn opluchting is groot wanneer blijkt dat ook Leen het rustig aan wil doen. Maarten en Bart blijken omwille van de terrorismezaak helemaal niet opgezet met de relatie. Er ontstaat zoveel ruzie tussen Leen en haar broers, dat Faroud haar vertelt dat hij beter een tijdje uit haar leven verdwijnt. Leen is hiervan aangedaan, maar beseft dat het de beste oplossing is. Uiteindelijk komen Maarten en Bart tot inkeer en zetten Leen en Faroud hun relatie verder. Het bedrog van Andreas Evy ziet Andreas steeds minder en minder. Hij vertelt haar dat hij het ontzettend druk heeft in Amsterdam en daardoor niet continu naar Mechelen kan komen. Wanneer Evy merkt hoe Andreas vol lof is over zijn nieuwe schrijfster Vanessa, kan ze haar jaloezie maar moeilijk verbergen. Nadat ze ontdekt dat Vanessa helemaal geen talent heeft, begint ze te vrezen dat de relatie tussen Andreas en Vanessa niet louter professioneel is. Haar vermoeden wordt bevestigd wanneer ze de twee op een passionele kus betrapt. Evy wil niets meer met Andreas te maken hebben, maar moet omwille van haar contract met hem blijven samenwerken. De dood van Roos Roos werd doodgeschoten en gedumpt in een diepvriezer door de terroristen. Maarten heeft het moeilijk met het feit dat Faroud de originele versie uit de handen van de pers wil houden. Maar Maarten wil niet dat Roos gestorven is voor niets dus vertelt hij zijn verhaal aan een journalist. Bart vertelt de journalist dat zijn broer labiel is waardoor er niets in de media komt te staan over de terrorismezaak. Uiteindelijk wordt alles in de doofpot gestoken. Maarten wil geen herdenking van Roos in de Jan & Alleman, omdat hij afscheid heeft kunnen nemen van Roos en de rest van de familie niet. De schoencollectie Peter is voor Fashion op zoek naar een doordachte manier om Vero Bello te beconcurreren. Hij is meteen gewonnen voor het idee van Hanne en Thomas komen op het idee om de collecties aan te vullen met schoenen. Daar Hanne geen tijd heeft om ook dat werk er bij te nemen, wordt onder impuls van Thomas een deal gesloten met een extern schoenmakersbedrijf, genaamd Zapatero. De hoofdontwerper achter het bedrijf blijkt niemand minder dan Gunther Poucke te zijn. Hij tekent zijn contract bij Fashion na een goed gesprek met Hanne. Normaal zou Rudi terugkeren naar Fashion als schoenontwerper, maar koos toch voor Vero Bello. Madame Delcourt Jan krijgt een notaris over de vloer met de boodschap dat een zekere mevrouw Delcourt haar huis openbaar wil verkopen in de Jan en Alleman. Deze mysterieuze mevrouw zou vol lof zijn over de familie Van den Bossche, Jan en Rita in het bijzonder. Wanneer Jan en Rita te weten komt dat het over Kristina gaat, zijn ze even van hun melk. Jan wil haar liefst zo snel mogelijk zien vertrekken, omdat ze Rita veel miserie bezorgd heeft. Rita stelt zich vergevingsgezind op en luistert naar haar verhaal. Kristina is hertrouwd met de rijke Jean-Pol Delcourt, maar hij is reeds gestorven. Kristina wil het huis van Jean-Pol verkopen, en op deze manier haar excuses bij Rita aanbieden. De komst van Menno Van Calster Menno Van Calster is een jeugddelinquent waarmee Evy Hermans tijdens haar studies criminologie in aanraking kwam. Enkele jaren later schrijft ze zijn verhaal neer in een boek, zonder hem daar vooraf in te kennen. Al snel krijgt Evy een enveloppe met een kogel in de brievenbus. Ze vreest dat Menno hier voor iets tussenzit, maar besluit alsnog door te zetten. Maanden later wordt het boek van Evy op de markt gebracht en wordt er duchtig promo rond gevoerd. Plots maakt Menno zijn opwachting. Hij verdiept zich in het leven van Evy door haar op een geheimzinnige manier te filmen en bespioneren. De naïeve Evy spreekt steeds meer en meer met hem af. Totdat het op een avond helemaal misloopt en ze ontvoerd wordt door Menno. De wraak van June June kan de breuk tussen haar en Peter niet verwerken. De lieve June is veranderd in een wraakzuchtige June. Ze ziet de concurrentie tussen Vero Bello en Fashion als een strijd om Peter kapot te maken. Ook probeert ze iedereen bewust en onbewust hierin mee te sleuren. Bij de start van Vero Bello liet Veronique zich nog doen door June omdat ze de grootste investeerder van haar bedrijf is, maar nu beseft ze dat ze op moet passen met haar. In plaats van haar de nieuwe kantoren te laten financieren, neemt Veronique hiervoor een lening bij de bank. Ook Rudi kan het totaal niet meer met haar vinden en laat dit duidelijk merken. Om Peter een hak te zetten koopt ze met haar geld iedereen steeds om bijvoorbeeld journaliste Andrea om vol lof te spreken over Vero Bello en slecht over Fashion. Hallux valgus Op een dag ontdekt Marie-Rose een grote knobbel op de zijkant van haar voet bij het begin van de teen. De ontsteking heet Hallux valgus, een standsafwijking van de grote teen. Op aanraden van Jenny gaat Marie-Rose naar Leen. Leen vertelt haar dat Hallux valgus het gevolg kan zijn van het dragen van bijvoorbeeld hoge hakken en schoenen met smalle punten, in combinatie met aanleg. In afwachting van de resultaten van het onderzoek raadt Leen Marie-Rose aan om geen hoge schoenen meer te dragen en 's nachts een spalk te dragen. Uiteindelijk zal ze toch een operatie moeten ondergaan. Hallucinaties Maarten kan de dood van Roos moeilijk verwerken. Hij neemt hiervoor medicatie en gaat geregeld langs bij een psychiater. Maarten besluit zichzelf af te sluiten van de buitenwereld door zijn tijd door te brengen in het huis van Leen. Maar wanneer Leen weg is, gebeuren er rare dingen. Maarten begint Arabische stemmen in zijn hoofd te horen, ontploffingen, de stem van Roos en ziet zelfs schimmen. Op een dag wordt het zelfs zo erg dat hij werkelijk Roos in de woonkamer van Leen ziet staan. Uiteindelijk beseft hij dat zijn tijd met Roos tot het verleden behoort en verdwijnt zij voorgoed. De zoektocht naar Isabelle Thomas gaat op zoek naar zijn grootmoeder: Isabelle. Hij kent ondertussen de ene kant van zijn familie en wil graag ook de andere kant leren kennen. Thomas schakelt Anna hiervoor in. Maar Anna heeft al spijt dat hij deze jongen geholpen heeft. Ze heeft het gevoel dat hij voor veel miserie gaat zorgen, zeker nu hij een relatie is begonnen met zijn bloedeigen nicht: Hanne. Diploma Liesbeth wil de Foodbar uitbouwen tot een keten. Om een businessplan te kunnen uitwerken, heeft ze een diploma nodig. Maar Liesbeth heeft haar middelbaar diploma nooit behaald. Met de hulp van Thomas duikt ze terug met haar neus in de boeken. Via middenjury zal ze proberen haar diploma in handen te krijgen. Liesbeth en Benny verzwijgen dit voor Patrick en Stefanie. Maar opeens ontvangt Stefanie thuis een pakket met schoolboeken en wil weten wat haar moeder van plan is. Liesbeth kan niet anders dan toegeven dat ze terug gaat studeren. Nieuwe secretaresse Na de ontmaskering van de ziekelijke Agnes, ontslaat Mathias haar en gooit Marie-Rose ze buiten. Hierdoor zit BioPro-Made alweer zonder secretaresse. Benny helpt Mathias met het zoeken naar een vervangster. Jenny wordt aangenomen. Maar Mathias probeert Jenny te ontvluchten, want hij lijkt nergens meer veilig te zijn voor zijn nieuwe secretaresse. Hij wil haar zo snel mogelijk uit zijn huis. De start van Fashion Agency Fashion Agency is een nieuw onderdeel binnen de VDB Holding. Het bedrijf heette voordien Casters Agency en werd geleid door Elise Casters. Voor haar dood had ze een relatie met Peter. Na enkele maanden beslist Peter om het modellenbureau van zijn geliefde over te nemen en onder te brengen in de holding. Sindsdien heeft het bedrijf de naam Fashion Agency en werken de modellen enkel nog voor VDB Fashion. Niet veel later solliciteert Stefanie bij Fashion Agency als visagiste met daarbij een administratieve functie. Dansmarathon Trudy komt te weten dat Gunther een dansmarathon organiseert. De opbrengst van de dansmarathon gaat naar een goed doel. Ze stelt Wij Samen voor aan Gunther als vzw waarnaar de opbrengst kan gaan. Trudy droomt van de Argentijnse tango. Gunther kan haar overhalen om een tango te proberen en Trudy krijgt meteen de danskribbels. Al is de passie bij Bart ver zoek. Sinds ze de avontuurlijke Gunther heeft leren kennen, voelt Trudy zich meer en meer opgesloten in haar relatie met Bart. Een oude bekende Op een dag komt Jurgen, een vroegere vriend van Niko, het café van Jan binnen. Hij was vroeger gothic, maar ondertussen heeft hij een succesvolle werf opgestart. 'Binnenkort' *Albert helpt Jelle met zijn spreekbeurt over de 'Groote Oorlog' en neemt hem mee op sleeptouw naar de Westhoek. *Mieke probeert de politie te overtuigen om achter Evy aan te gaan, maar die zien geen aanleiding om een onderzoek te starten. *Floor maakt haar debuut op 5 november. Ze solliciteert bij VDB. *Niko is het beu om hard te werken en weinig te verdienen. Hij wil nieuwe uitdagingen. *Zjef gaat voor zijn master in de economie. *Liesbeth plant een taalbad in de Bourgogne bij Agnes en vertrekt. Maarten springt bij in de Foodbar tijdens haar afwezigheid. *De komst van Isabelle. *Het trouwfeest van Mieke en Niko gaat door op 19 december. *Op 24 april 2015 staat met aflevering 5500 alweer een feestelijke mijlpaal te noteren. *Charlotte, Rita en Marie-Rose verdwijnen achtereenvolgens uit de reeks. *Een drugszaak zorgt voor donkere wolken boven de VDB Holding. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' ' Jan24Profiel.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche Linda24Profiel.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet Veronique24Profiel.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Benny24Profiel.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickProfiel24.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels Liesbeth24Profiel.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels TrudyProfiel24.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Bart24Profiel.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Leen24Profiel.jpg|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche Anna24Profiel.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx AlbertProfiel24.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Rita24Profiel.jpg|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche JelleProfiel.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Guido24Profiel.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise seizoen23.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche June24Profiel.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme PeterProfiel24.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche Niko24Profiel.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans Zjef24Profiel.jpg|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder Mieke24Profiel.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche Marie-Rose24Profiel.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter ' 'Nevenpersonages' ' MaartenProfiel24.jpg|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche HannahProfiel24.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche Cédric24Profiel.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Evy24Profiel.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasProfiel24.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert S24-roos-avatar.png|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx Arno24Profiel.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens Stefanie24Profiel.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens Rudi24Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Profiel24Agnes.jpg|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert FaroudProfiel24.jpg|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir ThomasProfiel24.jpg|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Feyaerts ' 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' ' S24-arthur-portret.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche Profiel24Sam.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders AndreasS23.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Schillewaert 1000px-Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.01.png|'Maud'|link=Maud Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.20.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn MichelProfiel.jpg|'Michel'|link=Michel S24-derijcke.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke S24-andrea.png|'Andrea'|link=Andrea De Praet Delphine1.png|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel ThomasS23.png|'Bas'|link=Bas Van Opwyck 5366-gunther.png|'Gunther'|link=Gunther Poucke S24-kristina-avatar.png|'Kristina'|link=Kristina Charlotte23.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Kennis EliasProfiel.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias ' 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' ' Agnes_avatar.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert (gastpersonage) Abbas_Fasaei.jpg|'Terrorist 1'|link=Terrorist 1 Screenshot_2014-09-01-20-23-41~2.jpg|'Terrorist 2'|link=Terrorist 2 Vraagteken.png|'Vanessa'|link=Vanessa Menno-avatar.png|'Menno'|link=Menno Van Calster S24-cecile-portret.png|'Cecile'|link=Cecile S24-jenny-avatar.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven S24-margot-avatar.png|'Margot'|link=Margot S24-sofia-portret.png|'Sofia'|link=Sofia S24-floor-avatar.jpg|'Floor'|link=Floor S24-Jurgen_avatar.png|'Jurgen'|link=Jurgen Vraagteken.png|'Bodé'|link=Bodé Vraagteken.png|'Isabelle'|link=Isabelle De Groot ' 'Afleveringen' Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 24